league_of_war_mercenariesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Ops
Dark ops is the last building the player unlocks. It features very tough missions featuring strong 6-star units and unique dark energy used for initiating a battle in a format similar to the normal campaign missions. Enemy squads fought here are only composed of natural 6-star units and will almost always be in extreme weather. If the player is able to defeat the powerful enemy squads, they are rewarded with very rare 6-star unit parts. The unit parts that the player can be awarded depends on what units are currently featured. The player will need to upgrade their dark ops building in order to unlock higher difficulty levels at building levels 5, 12, and 20. More unit parts are rewarded in a single battle at higher difficulty levels. The player has the choice to refresh the enemy squad, similar to raids, but requires 15 gold to do so. Battles require varying amounts of dark energy depending on the difficulty level and the player starts with a daily regeneration rate of 100 dark energy per day with a level 1 dark ops building. A maximum of 400 dark energy can be stored for later use and is automatically refilled if the player levels up. If the player decides to use gold to add to their dark energy, any energy that would overfill their reserves is not lost, unlike normal energy and is stacked above the normal limit. For example, if the player has 100 dark energy and decides to add 400 dark energy to their reserves, they would have 500 dark energy. If a battle rewards parts to multiple units, it is possible that the same unit is picked for a parts drop more than once, resulting in more parts for that unit. For example, in the legendary difficulty, 2 parts are dropped for up to 2 units, although it could also rarely be 4 parts for a single unit. Currently, the featured units are the Hermes and the Ares. Battles * Elite - Squad of natural 6-star units level 1 * Legendary - Squad of natural 6-star units level 15 * Insane - Squad of natural 6-star units promoted to 7 stars level 1 * Impossible - Squad of natural 6-star units promoted to 7 stars level 44 Trivia * When first released, a few things were different than they are currently. ** There was no featured unit and the unit parts that dropped could be any natural 6-star unit parts in the drop list. *** The list did not include all of the natural 6-star units and some were left out. The possible units to craft back then were the Ares, Hermes, Cullen, Calico, Catoblepas, Omicron, and Astro, though the Astro parts were added very late, just a few days before the current system was implemented. All units also had a faction left out, meaning it was not possible to craft all variants of any unit. ** The dark energy generation rate used to be able to generate 400 dark energy in 24 hours with a level 20 dark ops. This has since been halved. *** Similarly, dark energy boost amounts using gold has also been halved. * At least 2 parts for a unit is awarded every time. This means that the minimum amount of battles needed to craft a unit is 125, rather than 250. * Despite only dropping parts for the currently featured units, it is possible in rare cases in which parts that are not for the featured units may drop. ** This tends to happen more often in difficulty levels that award parts for more units at once. ** Many times these out of place parts are for the unit that will be featured next. Other times they are parts for the unit that was just previously featured.